The Third Winchester
by FireyFreedom
Summary: Adam wasn't the only wild oat John left behind. There's a new Winchester in town, and she's looking to set things right: with the brothers and with the rest of the world. Wincestiel, OFC Probably Bobby/Crowley
1. Setting the Stage

**Don't own, just having shameless fun. Thank my friends, they fuel the madness and force its birth. I'm just the vessel.**

The first time Dean saw her was sitting with Death in the pizza place in Chicago. When he first walked into the place he scoffed to himself about how the whole city walks right by a restaurant full of frigging dead bodies. In the middle of one of the awkward silences the door open and a blonde girl poked her head in.

"Ya'll do realize that everyone in here is dead, yeah?" Her voice had just a hint of Texas drawl and her blue eyes were laughing, seemingly unconcerned by the dead bodies and stiff glare Death was giving her.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean starts to reach for one of his badges, but the girl shrugs.

"No big, just checking to make sure. Ya'll got it in hand?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Great, storm's coming, might wanna head home, where ever that is. Later." And she shuts the door behind her, walking away. Dean hopes she survives the storm.

The next was right after he started hunting with Sam again. It was just a poltergeist terrorizing an entire city block in New York, not a big deal. Dean had heard screams coming from a warehouse, and again wondering why so many people just kept walking, ran to help. He wasn't alone, when the damn thing had him cornered against a wall two girls skidded into the room.

One was the girl from the pizza shop, the other obviously her friend. "Well. That's not normal." Pizza shop comments, wide eyed at the apparition.

"No shit," the other snarks, "Why are we here again?"

"The screams."

Around that time Dean gets over his shock, unfortunately so does the poltergeist, which starts after the girls. They dodge, one to each side, and two hands grip Dean's coat, hauling him out a side door he hasn't noticed.

"Are there still people here?" pizza shop demands.

Dean nods, "First story."

The girls share a glance and the newer one sighs, turning to Dean, "You got the freaky glowy thing back there?"

"Yeah, it's just a—"

"Save the crap, c'mon, we'll get the people out."

Dean manages not to gape too badly after the girls scamper back downstairs.

He and Sam send the poltergeist to where ever it's going and get out of town. Dean doesn't mention the two blonde girls that keep popping up everywhere. Maybe he should have.

**Love? Hate? Reviews are love. Or crack if you prefer, they give me ideas and motivation.**


	2. Introducing the Actors

Bobby had called the boys with real worry in his voice telling them to get their asses over to his place right the fuck yesterday. Dean proceeded to break the speed limit and got the two of them there in record time.

The old man met them at the door, "We've got a serious problem," he says, whiskey already out on the table.

"How serious?" Dean asks, nodding thanks for the liquor.

"Turns out John pissed off a gang of vampires several years back, down in Texas. They're looking for revenge, probably something to do with this Mother of all walking around and making monsters act funny."

"Well Dad's been dead for years, how are they planning to get revenge?"

"Apparently they're going after John's blood," Bobby shrugs, "Only they're staying local in Texas."

Sam frowns, not liking where this was going, "you think Dad-?"

Dean groans, "It wouldn't be the first time, I mean there was Adam, but Texas?"

"I did some digging, there are a few babes born in the Dallas/Fort Worth area that fit the time line, but get this, one girl, born exactly nine months after your Daddy left was given up for adoption immediately upon birth, and my contact says the gang is stalking her." The older hunter hands Sam a piece of paper with a name and address, "Kelly Walters, Arlington Texas. Drive fast boys, and be careful."

"Do you think we really have a half-sister?"

Dean sighs, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel, "It's possible I guess, she'd be what, barely eighteen? She's got her whole life ahead of her." If his voice is a touch wistful neither brother mentions it.

Tracking the girl down without alerting the gang was a pain in the neck, it didn't help that she was always running around either. The brothers finally tracked her down to a republican club meeting, just as it started to get dark.

"Politics man, bunch of idiots being crazy," Dean grumbles, opening the door to the country club, and pulling out a smile for the nice old lady at the door.

"You must be new," she greets them and nods towards an ostentatious table, "It's nice to see young people get involved."

Dean gives her a polite smile, and Sam is about to ask her if she knew where they could find Kelly when Dean takes in a half-breath. Following his brother's gaze Sam sees a blonde girl that had been facing the tables had turned around. Just as Sam identified her, she looked towards the brother's and froze.

Shit! What was pizza shop girl doing here? Dean didn't know, but he was more than a little freaked out, and a bit worried that she might cause a scene. When she caught sight of him he noticed her freeze, but she recovered quickly enough that no one else would have noticed.

She nods towards him and gives the man she had been talking to smile and a wave before walking up to the brothers, managing a smile.

"Fancy meeting you here," another nod for the lady, "hello Agnes."

"You know these two?"

Pizza shop gives a brighter smile, "We've met once or twice," and in a smooth motion leads Dean and Sam around a corner and away from the prying eyes.

As soon as the table and doors are out of sight her smile drops replaced by mild concern, "Is there a problem?"

Dean thanks his luck that her freaky composure is holding, "Not really, we're looking for someone, can you give us a hand."

She shrugs, "I can try, got a name?"

"Kelly Walters."

Dean sees the exact moment the knowledge drops into her eyes, but she forces a smile—it's a bit more obviously forced than the last few—and says, "Traditionally one introduces oneself and lets the other person say their name, y'know normally."

"Dean, you know her?" Sam buts in, tired of being in the dark.

"Not really, it's weird, but you're Kelly Walters?"

"All my life and you're Dean."

"Oh, yes, I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, can we talk to you?"

Sam grins to himself, he can just read the 'you already are' that she's not saying.

"Look, my boss kinda needs me to represent her here; can we talk in an hour?"

"Sure, do you mind if we stick around?"

"Not at all, and it's Kel, my mother calls me Kelly," she walks back to the front with a wink.

The meeting took three hours due to excessively long and boring speeches, but at the end Kel slipped back to their side, politely dodging the people that reached out to talk to her.

"We've got a hotel room—"

"That doesn't sounds shady at all," Kel cuts Sam off, "And I must still be pretty damn stupid for this, but follow my car, we'll go to my house, my parents aren't home."

The brothers nod, "Is it okay if one of us rides with you?"

"Something dangerous out there?"

Dean just nods.

"Alright, hop in, but don't complain about the driving."

Sam follows the white BMW a few streets away to a relatively nice suburban house and parks in the driveway.

Inside the weirdly neat kitchen the three sit down at a table. Silence falls, Kel looks between the two with steady blue eyes.

Finally Sam coughs and begins, "You were adopted right?" She nods. "Well, we think you might be our er—half-sister."

Kel goes still again, blinking once very slowly, and then nods, "Well, that's a surprise. I'm assuming you tracked me down for a reason."

"Yeah," Dean takes over, "I don't know how much you've guessed about the uhm other times we've met but—"

"You mean the creepy shop full of dead people and the weird-ass glowing thing, probably a ghost-I'm guessing poltergeist?" Kel rattles off with a small smirk.

"Creepy shop full of dead people?" Sam questions.

"My first meeting with Death, when I got the ring off him."

"That was Death? Huh, he didn't look that bad."

Sam and Dean share a glance, "Well, yeah, anyway, basic story is this: things that go bump in the night are real, we hunt them. Our Dad taught us how. But he pissed off some vampires in this area, probably the same time that you were er—"

"Conceived," Kel offers.

"Yes, conceived, and now they're back for blood, his blood."

"Okay, then where's daddy dearest?"

Another uncomfortable shared glance and shifting, Kel clears her throat, "Right sorry, uhm, so this gang, they're after anyone that shares his blood, so his children, yeah?"

"Exactly," Sam nods.

"And that's how you found me? Wait—" She got a little pale, "They've been stalking me haven't they?"

"Yeah."

"Well shit. Now what?"

"You're taking all of this remarkably well," Sam comments.

She shrugs, "Is freaking out going to help?" At their head shakes she smirks, "So why freak out, I'd prefer to survive, so what do we do now?"

Dean grins, "I like her."

Sam bitchfaces him before turning back to amused blue eyes, "Uhm, well one of us should keep an eye on you while the other works to track down the gang." He's using his calm reasonable victim voice.

"Right, what do you know about vampires?" Dean asks, catching the not amused look Kel throws at Sam.

"Well, they're the undead which means, at least in most lore, you have to die before you become one, usually by having them drink your blood to the point of death then ingesting blood from the vampire. Lore's all over the place about how to kill them, but almost every time taking off they're head or burning them does the trick and is easier than whatever weird ass stake the story wants you to use. Some say they can't walk in the light and that they've got issues with mirrors and the name of God. How am I doing?"

Both brothers stare at her for a minute, "Uhm, really well actually, I mean for someone who isn't a hunter. Taking off a vampire's head is the only way to kill it, they don't like sunlight and they do sleep during the day, but they can wake up and kill you." Sam corrects.

"Brilliant, how can you tell if someone's a vampire?"

"They've got holes in their gums for an extra set of teeth."

"Huh," Kel shrugs, "that makes it a little more difficult. I'm guessing they're still stronger and faster with better senses?"

"Yup," Dean nods.

"Great, so ya'll got a plan?"

"How long before your parents get home."

She checks her watch, "Half an hour, ish"

"Right do you want to tell them?"

Kel does her version of the bitch face, which Dean privately thinks is both adorable and frightening, "Yes, 'cause 'Hey mom these guys are my long lost half-brothers, they hunt all the weird shit they can find and our dad pissed off some vampires that now want me dead' is going to go over like a fucking kite." Oh yes, Kel was well versed in sarcasm, "So, plan?"

"I guess me'n Sammy will take turns watching the house tonight and start hunting these bastards down."

"Great, got cell phone's so I can call someone other than the cops?"

Cell phone numbers were exchanged and the brothers got back in the Impala. "She's something else," Sam chuckles.

"Right, who the hell takes any of that so easily."

Sam shrugs, "She does apparently."

"That doesn't strike you as odd?"

"It does, but you said you'd met her twice before, what was she like then."

"Scary calm. The first time I'm sitting in Chicago, in a pizza shop full of dead bodies talking with Death when she just pops her head in, asks if we know that everyone else is dead and leaves again." Dean shakes his head, "As if that conversation weren't surreal enough. And then back when you were soulless we worked a job in New York, a poltergeist, and she and another blonde chick actually followed the sound of screaming and ended up getting everyone out so we could gank the damn thing."

"That's—"

"Weird. I know, it's like she doesn't react to anything."

They're silent as Dean pulls into the motel parking lot, "You'll do some digging, I'll watch her?"

"Yeah," Sam nods, "Hey Dean, what's going to happen with her, once all this is over? I mean she is family."

"We leave her here. She's got her whole life in front of her, and it looks like she ain't doin to shabby."

"Right, be careful."

"It's just recon dude."

That night lying in bed, Kel stares at the ceiling and tries to process. Sure, she'd kind of gotten the 'things that go bump in the dark are real message' months ago the second time she'd met Dean, that vampires were real wasn't bothering her. That they were after her blood was a bit more worrying, but Kel wasn't stupid, Sam and Dean had obviously done this a few times, she wasn't really worried for her own neck but for bystanders, like her parents.

Of more concern was that she now had a family, one that she was related to by blood. As a child, Kel had always known she was adopted, and had accepted the fact early on. There had been no dreams of a handsome king come to tell her she was the princess of a far off land for this young girl. To her mind, family had always been what you make it, not what your blood or the courts decided.

Now come to find out, she's got two half-brothers and a probably dead father. All of whom are or were involved in killing aforementioned things that go bump in the night. That was a lot to take in and sort of upset her previously neat little world.

What would happen once this hunt was done? She wonders; enjoying for a moment visions of getting in that gorgeous Impala and riding off with them before her more practical mind intervenes. She has a life here, and she'd just slow the brothers down. Maybe they'd keep in touch, maybe they wouldn't. She hopes that they will.

Dean stares in shock as Kel's white BMW rolls out of her driveway at 6:45 the next morning. "Over achiever" he scoffs to himself.

His phone buzzes with the text **I'll buy you coffee before school if ya'll tell me what you've found.**

**Deal**. And the Impala pulls out behind the BMW following it to the nearby La Madeleine.

Dean whistles as he shuts his baby's door, "Fancy much?"

"It's cheaper than Starbucks, and a hell of a lot better tasting too." He nearly jumps out of his skin at hearing Kel's voice by his elbow. "Sorry," she grins.

Dean rolls his eyes, which just makes the girl grin wider.

When they walk in the door the usual chorus of "Bonjur"s is followed by, "The usual? And who's your friend?" from the man behind the counter.

Dean raises an eyebrow as Kel pulls out a wide grin, "Yup, the usual for me and a regular coffee for him, to-go please. And he's a friend of mine from out of town."

"Coming right up," he begins to type on the register, "Excited for school to be over?"

"Oh you have no idea, how's your dog?"

The two chatter as he hands her a Styrofoam cup and receipt. "I'll just go grab this and be back," he nods as Kel whirls around and walks farther into the restaurant.

"You two seem pretty friendly." Dean remarks, following her.

"This is my home away from home, when I went up to D.C. last year for several months they gave me free gift cards."

"Huh, good to be the princess."

Kel bitchfaces him and then pours his coffee, "It's easier when people like you. I'm not a princess."

Not in the usual sense of the word. As far as Dean could dig up Kel was the farthest thing from a diva it was possible to be. Sam reported reasonably good grades, nothing special, but pretty good, but a lot of amazing things outside of school. She was active in local politics and tested extraordinarily well, but had few friends at her school. But people liked her, generally, and thought very highly of her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have parts of the administration wrapped around your finger."

A mischievous grin, "All of the administration thinks I'm the best thing since Jesus."

"Use it for good not evil," Dean admonishes as they return to the counter and Kel takes another cup from the guy.

"Aww," she fake pouts after nodding to the barrista, "You're no fun."

They take seats outside and Dean switches to business. "So far we've identified three of the gang members," he pushes photos of them over to her, "You should be relatively safe during the day."

"You said they can move around during the day."

"They can, but they'd prefer not to."

Kel nods, "So watch out for these people, gotcha. What are you going to do today? I mean you theoretically could follow me around school, but it would be boring, a pain in the ass, and a huge red flag to anyone else following me."

"Yeah, Sam and I are going to hunt up as much of the gang as possible. See if we can't take most of them out. Vampire's don't usually run in large groups anyway."

Kel nods, "Out of curiosity, what do ya'll call a group of vampires?"

"Why?"

"Just curious what term hunter's use."

"A gang or pack."

"That's incorrect."

Dean just stares, "Excuse me?"

"Technically the proper term for a group of vampires is a kiss. A kiss of vampires."

"Tell me you're not one of those Twilight fans."

"Eh, Twilight was fine as just another series. Shitty subtext, stalker-esque characters, but peddling to every pre- and early –teen sexual fantasy. I read them before they were cool and like I said, they were sort of whatever. The only reason they're such a problem is that somehow pre-teens latched onto them, started a huge-ass fandom, and the ensuing war, well you see it often on the internet." She shrugs, "the people trying to erase the fandom are actually doing more damage. If they ignored it all the hardcore fans would get bored without any adversaries and it would all become a bad dream."

"God you and Sammy are going to geek speak me all day aren't you?"

Kel throws her head back and laughs, "Don't worry, I also speak macho-man, as long as you don't turn into a chauvinistic pig on me."

Dean toasts her with his coffee, "Noted ma'am"

"Well, I better high-tail it to my, apparently safe, school. Whee public schooling, where you can have your brain melted for free."

"Have fun."

"I am so spending all of Calculus texting you in punishment."

"That's a punishment?"

The grin that spreads across the blonde's face is eerily reminiscent of Lucifer's, "Wait and see darling."

"Dude, that chick can out geek speak you little bro," Dean announces walking into the motel.

"Really?"

"Yeah, gave me a whole spiel on Twilight I didn't even understand except there was a mention of sexual fantasies."

"Dude, do you ever think with your upstairs brain?"

The older hunter shrugs, "Any luck tracking down their hiding hole?"

"A couple of places, but this group's covering their tracks."

"Kiss."

"What?" Sam's scandalized 'what-the-fuck' face is almost as good as his bitchface.

"According to our darling little sister a group of vampires is a kiss."

"She's right. I can't believe an eighteen year old girl is schooling you in lore."

"Wait, you knew that?"

"Yeah, I've no idea why though."

"Maybe you should text her."

They stare at each other for a moment, "No way man."

"Why not?"

"She's eighteen! Weren't we going to leave her to live out her life?"

"Dude, you're just asking her why a group of vampire's is called a kiss, what's the big deal?"

"Fine."

**Why is a group of vampire's called a kiss?**

Kel looks down at her phone and grins, before typing back, **I've no idea, officially why, but I'd say it's either left over from the whole intimacy of sucking your blood out through biting your neck or the taboo fascination for having sex with vampires. Or all the other good names were taken. Google it if you really want to know.**

"Huh," Sam nods, reading the text, 'Good answer."

"What?" Dean reads over his little brother's shoulder, "Well, you two will get along just fine."

"Why are you grinning like that? We're getting a little worried over here."

Kel's attention re-directs to Will and Hailey. "Oh nothing, just a little fun."

"Hon, you're version of a little fun usually involves blood, lots of it."

She just grins at Hailey, "And you love me for it." Before turning to the emo kid that walks up to the check-out desk in the library holding yet another vampire romance novel.

'Must not mock them, must not comment on how my life is completely screwed and hey I've actually read this one.'

"This is pretty good, but if you like it let me know, there's some others you might like," paste on a semi-normal, non-deranged smile for the poor kid who looks like a dear caught in headlights.

"Uh, sure thing."

"Have a good day, and give us a smile, its Friday, I make a point of not biting people on Friday," a wink and the kid is rushing off.

"You're rather chipper," Will observes.

Kel shrugs, "Nothing like imminent death to make you happy to live."

"Aw honey, what did I tell you about insulting people?"

"That it's great fun and almost never leads to my death?"

"Something like that."

The warning bell rings and Kel makes shooing motions with her hands, "Alright off with you," and in a louder voice, "Alright my ducklings it's that dreaded time again. 7:30, shift yourselves to class. Paul, class, go, now."

"Ducklings, really?" Hailey comments on her way out.

Kel briefly pauses in gathering her stuff to give her friend the evil eye, "Got a problem?"

"No, not at all. You're just special darling."

"You know it, now off with you."

Kel was still grinning to herself as she took her seat in the temporary building for her English class.

"Oh no, I know that grin, are They back?"

"Nope, I have new toys to play with, the Yakuza were still back in Japan last I heard from them."

She will always consider her ability to convince Marlea that the Yakuza came to Texas and hung around her house causing mayhem without her parents knowing it the pinnacle of her storytelling career. They were seniors for Christ's sake, shouldn't Marlea have seen through the story Kel'd made up in seventh grade by now?

-**Good morning my love**-

Ah yes, there's Lyssie, finally up and about from her home in California.

-**Hello my love, how's your morning going?**-

-**Quite well, have you read this book series, Supernatural? It's awesome.**-

-**I haven't, what's it about?**-

-**Two brothers going around the country fighting demons and ghosts and things, there's a lot of lore.**-

Kel's eyes narrow; that sounds familiar. It takes some finagling, but soon she's got the first chapter of the first book on her phone. It's as familiar as she thought it was. After confirming that her public library had all the published books of the series, and promising Lyssie that she'd catch up on them, Kel turns her attention back to class.

Dean's trying to be actually useful on the research—this is family after all—when his phone buzzes.

-**So, its Calculus, your punishment is about to begin-**

He snorts, -**I still don't see how this is punishment**-

-**I get bored in Calculus. I get very odd when I'm bored. Also, I'm giving the poor girl in front of me a break from my incessant flirting. Anything new?-**

-**Not really, Sam thinks he knows where the nest is, so we'll probably clean it out around noon.**-

-**Sounds like oodles and oodles of fun. Bring a frog.-**

**-Wait what? A frog?-**

**-Of course. Frogs are good for being randomly squishy, you can also light them on fire and use them as sling shot stones. Or the goo they mush into when squashed is really quite slippery. Or lick them to find directions.-**

"Sam, our little sister is insane." Dean announces, just as another text comes in.

**-Or you could make out with it on the off chance it turns back to being human and rewards you with large sums of money. Or just embrace your inner bestiality and set up a fling with the frog. Just don't call it Fred, because that's the name of my food.-**

"What is she on?"

**-Also, don't name it Beatrice, because sometimes I call my food that too-**

**-Have you always been crazy?-**

**-Yep! Born and bred. Also. Punishment.-**

Dean groans and pours himself another drink. Honestly, what was it about his family?

**-Point taken. We're about to head out to the nest, so try not to get too lonely.-**

Kel narrowly avoids getting her phone taken away when her Calculus teach hears her strangle a laugh in her throat. She grins at him, "Isn't that four supposed to be negative?" and scores a Jolly Rancher.

**-Be safe chickadees. Text me if you die.-**

"Right, so, our little sister is crazy, and she's never even been to hell."

"Is going to hell now a prerequisite for being crazy?" Sam doesn't look up from the machete he's sharpening.

"No, but it does help, I mean, frogs?"

Sam grinned, "You like her."

Dean gives him a funny look, "Say what?"

"You approve of her."

"She's definitely a Winchester."

Sam nods, grabbing a duffle and heading out to the Impala.

Biology has Kel crossing her eyes in boredom and texting Lyssie frantically, mostly about nothing at all.

Lunch goes by without word from her new brothers, but that's alright, as for some reason there's a bit of a rush in the library, Kel helped at the desk instead of hiding in the back as she usually did.

"What are your plans this weekend Kel?" Mrs. Jenkins asks when Kel is pouring a cup of coffee for herself in the back room.

"Dunno, probably nothing much. No meetings this weekend thank goodness."

"That's nice, I've got some friend's coming into town, so we're going to have a party."

"Sounds fun, excuse me," Kel hurries off to break up an argument between some of the regulars at the library, throwing a smile over her shoulder at the head librarian.

While she was contemplating beating her head against the wall in her economics class Kel's phone vibrates, **-Well, there's that nest taken care of-**

**-Sweet, you and Sammy-boy alright?-**

**-We're fine. Sammy-boy? Really?-**

**-I'm boooooooored-**

Dean looks over to his brother, "I think the boredom is what drove Kel mad."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sam replies, texting Kel **–You're breaking Dean, I hope you realize this.-**

**-That's what they pay me the big bucks for. And by big bucks I mean absolutely nothing.-**

Sam grins, giving Dean an innocent look, "Must be the boredom. We checking in with her after school?"

"Tomorrow I think, she's driving here, why?"

"Are we going to give her lessons."

Dean's face shuts down, "Weren't we leaving her to her life."

"Doesn't mean we need to leave her unprotected. She's got potential, if we teach her just the basics, so she can protect herself, I mean, wouldn't that be safer."

"I guess." Dean opens a beer.

As soon as school is out Kel heads to the library and finds the series Supernatural. By the time her mother's texted her about coming home she's through the entire thing.

**-Lyssie?-**

**-Yeah?-**

**-Supernatural is amazing, I just finished it.-**

**-Seriously, that fast?-**

**-I skimmed a little bit, but, uh, remember when we were in New York?-**

**-Yeah?-**

**-That was Dean.-**

**-You're messing with me.-**

**-I'm not, dude, Dean and Sam Winchester are in town right now, and apparently I'm another Adam.-**

**-Oh that's awesome-**

**-You don't believe me do you Lyssie?-**

**-It's a little difficult to believe.-**

**-Would I make something like this up?-**

**-… Probably not.-**

**-Exactly-**

**-So, what the hell's going on?-**

**-Just a gang of vampires after John's blood, and since John's y'know dead and all…-**

**-Be safe. Don't make me bring you back and kill you again. Because I will if you get hurt-**

**-I know, and I'm always careful-**

**-Oi! Don't look at me like that!-**

**-France-**

**-*wince* Do we have to bring that up now?-**

**-Yes.-**

**-I'll be careful, I promise.-**

**-You'd better-**

Once home, she makes herself a cup of coffee, making small talk with her mom. "How was mummy's day?"

"Oh feathery, how was kitten's?"

"Amusing. Hugs?"

If Kel holds on just a little harder and for just a moment longer, well, her mother doesn't notice.

**-Who's got night duty tonight?-**

**-I do-**

**-Again?-** Kel frowns to herself then texts Dean again **–Don't you need sleep?-**

**-That's what research time is for.-**

**-Well, that works I guess.-**

Kel tries really hard not to kill her phone when she shuts the alarm off. Then remembers that its Saturday, so she really doesn't have to wake up yet and grins, falling back on the bed and curling up under the blankets, purring.

And then her phone buzzes with a text.

"Mother fucker"

**-You're coming over today right?-**

**-Sam. Its six in the morning on my day off. I'm going to kill you.-**

**-Sorry. We have coffee?-**

**-Damn you. Be there soon-**

Kel dresses quickly and leaves a note for her parents before heading over to the motel Dean'd texted her about the day before.

"Dude, why are you here at like six thirty?" Dean asks, opening the door.

"Ask your brother, where's my coffee?"

Sam chuckles, handing over the third cup of liquid fuel, "Sorry, but we thought it might be good to talk about some things."

"Right, like about how Eve's wandering around on Earth?"

Kel smiles sweetly at their shocked faces. Dean figures it out first, "Aw hell no."

"The books?"

Kel nods to Sam, throwing herself down on the couch, "I spent yesterday afternoon catching up. Out of curiosity, ya'll do remember that Adam is still in the cage, yeah?"

"I thought Chuck had stopped writing," Dean snaps looking at Sam, who shrugs.

"He did, officially, but he's got a blog and well… Besides, he's a prophet darlings, it's almost mandatory for him to write it all down, especially if—as Castiel said—the books are the Winchester scriptures which," Kel wrinkles her nose, "Sounds totally pretentious."

"Wow you did your research." Dean leans against the wall, trying to catch up.

"Well yeah, as soon as I put two and two together and got three. I also joined the fandom, some of the fans think Chuck is secretly God. Their theories are really quite interesting. "

"You- you joined the fandom?"

"Yeah, ya'll sort of looked at the tip of the iceberg, but there's some interesting stuff in there."

Sam combs a hand through his hair, "Regardless, we need to talk about what happens now."

"The vampires are all gone?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, well—" Kel sort of shrinks into herself a little, she knows they can't take her with them, but she wants, oh a part of her wants to throw everything to the winds and hop into the car and go.

"WE were thinking, it might be good to train you, a little. You're smart, you know some lore already, and well, this might have brought some unwanted attention to you."

Kel nods, "So give me the means to defend myself. Smart. But don't ya'll need to be worrying about all those other apocalyptic things?"

"You're family," Dean chimes in, "that makes you important."

'Like Adam was important?' hovers on the tip of her tongue, but she swallows it. "Alright, what's first?"

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

She shrugs, "Not since elementary school, well, I've kinda pushed a football player down the bleachers, oh and there was that cross country asshat I socked, and the few times I've slapped people upside the head for being stupid fucks. Oh, and the stupid little play fights."

Dean blinks, "Why did you push the football player down the bleachers?"

"He was a dick. And said that I was weak."

"Okay, so Dean, want to take fighting?"

"Sure."

They spent a few hours going over some basic techniques. Kel wasn't stupid, she knew how to throw a punch, and—as Dean found out the hard way—tend to react instinctively when attacked.

"Jesus Christ" Dean moans, holding the towel to his bleeding nose.

"Is this where I say I'm sorry?"

"Smart ass."

Kel just grins, "Tilt your head back silly, blood feels hella weird sliding down the back of your throat, but it'll stop the bleed faster."

"Have many bloody noses?"

"Yeah, I used to get them all the time as a kid. 'Course I mostly just let them bleed out. Waking up with dried blood down the back of your throat sucks."

"Uhm, how-?" Sam asks, looking a little bewildered

"I'd start to have a nosebleed in my sleep and I'd just roll onto my back without waking up, stops the bleed and doesn't make mess."

"Riiiiiight," Dean throws the towel down, "well you've got pretty good skills, and better instincts, got anyone you can practice with?"

"Yeah, an ex-boyfriend and a couple of his friends have this sort of fight club thing sometimes."

"Alright, ever shot a gun?"

"Yeah, my aim's not great, but that just requires practice. Bigger problem is my hand size," she holds up her right hand to show them, "Tiny, thanks mother dearest, which makes most guns a little too big. I can still shoot them, but I have to do it one handed, which I'm not overly good at."

"Can you get to a range to practice? Do you own a gun?"

Kel gives Dean the you're-a-dumbass bitchface, "this is Texas darlin' of course I can get to a range to practice. And no, I don't own a gun, but Gary, my step-dad, owns a Smith and Wesson .45."

"Right, I love Texas. So lore?"

"Uh, random bits and pieces, but I'm good at research. Salt's my new best friend."

"It is indeed."

"Do you carry a knife?"

Kel shoots Sam another look, "A pocketknife, which is great for opening things and playing with when I'm distracted, but not likely to do much good against the supernatural. Unless I etch it with symbols, then maybe I can make it a little more dangerous, but I've never done etching before so," she cocks her head, considering the idea.

"We need to get you a better knife then."

"Uhm, Dean, sweetheart, remember how I'm in politics. I can't go carrying anything illegal."

"Do you want to stay alive or stay within the law?"

An eye roll is her reply, "It's not black and white, I just have to be creative."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Go for power over size. A small knife enhanced, like your demon killing one, is as useful, and less attention grabbing."

"That means getting closer."

"Yeah well, guess I'll just have to take Caleb up on his offer to spar more often."

The brothers share a quick look. It might work, but they were really hoping that nothing bad ever came for their little sister in the first place, so "Sounds good."

She looks between Sam, who'd spoken, and Dean, "When are ya'll leaving town?"

"Tomorrow, probably, we'll see if Bobby's got anything new for us Bobby is—"

"Your surrogate Dad, looked after ya'll a lot and keeps your asses out of the fire."

"Right, you read the books."

"Yeah," Kel stands, "I'm gonna go grab a coffee, then head home, keep in touch yeah? Especially if you need research, four heads are better than three," she winks at Dean, "Especially when one head uses the time to sleep."

"Hey!"

"You said it not me."

Sam grins at the door after its closed, "She's something else."

"Yeah, a pain in the ass," Dean grouses, watching the BMW drive away.

"Whatever, you totally approve of her."

"Whatever man, beer?"

Kel spends the wait in line thinking over what she needed to research. She vaguely remembered how to etch, but she'd need a refresher, and of course she needed to know what to etch. She should have asked to take a look at the demon killing knife, it might have given her a clue. She texts Dean asking if she can have a look before they leave tomorrow and also wondering if he knows any other places she might check.

She takes her coffee from the Barista with a smile and heads to the patio opting to sit outside and enjoy the nice weather. Just as she pulls the chair out something sort of skitters across her mind and she pauses, the hand not holding her coffee feeling the pocket knife in her pocket. Before she can turn around though something painful smashes into the back of her head and everything goes dark.

Dean's pacing and staring at his phone.

"Dude chill, she's probably just busy, maybe she went out with some friends."

"I texted her back an hour ago, she always responds! And besides, she said she was going for coffee and then going home."

"Maybe she made other plans?"

Sam privately thinks that Dean's bitchface is just as impressive as his, but also really kind of like a puppy trying to bitchface you, the worry was still in his eyes. The younger brother sighs, "Alright, lets drive by her house, see if she's made it home."

She wasn't home, and worse, there were several cars they didn't recognize outside her house.

"It could be nothing, maybe her parents have some friends over." But even Sam knows he's reaching at straws, especially when he hears the scream come from inside the house.

"Shit." Dean is out of the car and halfway across the cul-de-sac in seconds, Sam moments behind with their machetes.

Kel woke slowly, holding in a groan as her head made its displeasure at being brutally abused known.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes."

Either this was a really weird migraine dream, or Mrs. Jenkins was a vampire. Kel was going to go with vampire.

"You know," she croaks, throat dry and damn she hadn't even gotten to drink her coffee, "That was a lot less creepy when I was sleeping on the couch because I was tired and not unconscious on a floor because someone hit me round the head. Thanks for that, I needed help developing a migraine, I don't do it quite well enough on my own."

Mrs. Jenkins tilts her head, "You're talkative."

"You know me, always talking," aw hell, they'd tied her hands too, "Besides, there's not much else to do." She looks around a bit, looks like a living room in any show house she'd ever seen, basic furniture, but no signs of a family, "I take it your friends are still coming over for the party?"

"Of course, and you're the entertainment."

"Well I don't sing all that well, and I'm shit for dancing."

The head librarian chuckled, "I look forward to watching you try to make jokes when the rest arrive with your parent's heads."

Kel just holds her stare, "You're going to make an awful mess on the carpet."

"She's awake already? It's only been fifteen minutes."

"Oooh, I love a good accent, Italian, yeah?" Kel cranes her head, looking over her shoulder at the woman who'd just entered the room.

The other women raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Jenkins, "You never said she was amusing."

"It gets less amusing day in and day out."

"Awww, I'm hurt. I thought you loved my humor."

She gets a slap for her pains, which doesn't help the throbbing of her head.

"Enough Monica, the others will want to see her relatively untouched. She's already bleeding."

"Dear goddess what did you hit me with? A crowbar?"

"Yes."

"I'm in a cliché, how perfect that you were posing as a librarian."

The Italian laughs, "Pity we can't just turn her, I imagine she'd be enjoyable to have around."

Kel shoots her a wink and flirtatious smile, "Hell yeah I'm enjoyable."

Before the other woman can answer, and from the glint in her eye Kel knows it was going to be interesting Monica Jenkins snaps at them both, "I thought they wanted her untouched Lisa."

"It's cool, I can do all the touching."

"I doubt they'll care."

Kel grins at Lisa, "I like her."

She can't actually hear what Monica mutter under her breath as she stomps towards Kel, but she's willing to bet it's creative and profane. She lifted up by her bound arms, which hurts by the by, and half dragged half carried into another room that's got a hole cut from the carpet and lifted to reveal a trap door.

"Ohh, wine cellar, that's classy."

"Not a wine cellar," Lisa corrects, opening the metal door, "You're new chambers, for a little while, until the others get back from finishing off your parents."

"And no one wanted me at that party?" Kel clicks her tongue, "Damn I feel so unloved."

The two vampires give her weird looks, not quite believe what she just said.

"Oh, yeah, I kept the vaguely sociopathic bit from you, didn't I love?" Kel really can't help the grin she sends her head librarian, "Always was a bit of a goody two-shoes at school"

"Right, I'm petitioning to turn her, it'll be just as good revenge."

"Jack won't go for it."

"Jack's never met her."

"Who's Jack?"

Monica just hits her again, "Not your business, you always were getting into everything," she went back to muttering, dragging Kel part way down the ladder and then just throwing her.

"Am I sensing some pent up emotions Monica dear?"

The slam of the metal door is her only answer.


End file.
